


I've loved you

by ricehat



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Luke, Fluff, M/M, NO PLot just straight to porn, handjobs, softcore porn tho ~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guys being dudes, jackin each other off, confessing their love,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've loved you

**Author's Note:**

> mostly written at 4am, not beta read
> 
> this goes out to you grace

Han couldn’t sleep. The Millennium Falcon was on autopilot and Darth Vader was dead. There was truly nothing to be worried over, but he still couldn’t fall asleep. So he decided to go for a little ‘’walk’’ around the Falcon. 

As Han was walking he suddenly heard a very familiar voice utter his name in a breathy, rather painful-sounding gasp. Luke? Han thought and started speeding towards the young Jedi’s room. The gasps got louder as he inched closer to Luke and he was getting worried. Han carefully opened the door to Luke’s room and completely stilled in his tracks.

He could not believe what he was seeing.

Luke Skywalker, with both hands on his dick, was, in fact, masturbating, on Han Solo’s ship, moaning Han Solo’s name. 

It took approximately 3 seconds for Luke to realize the intrusion and he abruptly stopped. ‘’Han?!’’ he yelped, scrambling to get his blanket to cover himself up.

‘’So’’, Han said ‘’that’s how it is?’’ 

‘’Uh, I, I can explain- Please don’t hate me- Uh just pretend you didn’t see this’’, Luke spluttered, absolutely horrified at being caught red-handed ‘’Please’’.

‘’C'mon kid, not like I haven’t ever done that stuff myself’’, Han said slyly. 

Luke’s jaw dropped as he realized the implication of those words? ‘’Y-you mean, you, do- uh, think of me?’’ 

‘’Maybe I do’’, Han said taking a few steps towards Luke’s bed.

‘’Are you coming onto me?’’ Luke said, eyes blown wide.

‘’Do you want me to?’’ Han asked.

‘’Yes’’, Luke whispered, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

‘’Then I am’’, Han laughed as he sat down on the bed. He leaned down towards Luke and stopped a few inches away from his mouth, raising his eyebrows in a silent question of ‘you sure?’. Luke just nodded and closed his eyes. 

Han pressed their lips together, curling his fingers in Luke’s hair. 

‘’Uh, Han, there’s a bit of a situation still’’, Luke gasped, vaguely gesturing towards his erection. 

‘’A bit’’, Han grinned as he gripped Luke’s cock eliciting a moan from the blonde man.

“Fuck”, Luke gasped, sucking in a breath.

“Didn’t know you even knew that word, kid”, Han chuckled as he continued stroking Luke’s cock.

“Oh fuck you”, the Jedi laughed, almost forgetting the situation. 

“If you wanna”, Han said while winking, making Luke choke on air. 

“I-I don’t know about that, Han.. not my plan exactly”, Luke stuttered, blushing deeply. “Fuck don’t stop”.

“Wasn’t planning to”, Han said while running his thumb over the slit on top of Luke’s cock, making him gasp. “So, what were you planning on?”

“Let’s just say”, Luke panted between words, “my fantasies never quite got this far”.

“Also I’m kinda new to this”, he continued, gripping Han’s shoulder to gain leverage.

“Don’t stress yourself out, Luke. I’ll take care of ya”, the smuggler said, with a surprisingly sweet tone.

“O-okay. I trust you to handle this very pressing matter, Captain”, Luke joked. 

“Fuck that’s hot”, Han grumbled, speeding his strokes on Luke.

“What is?” Luke asked, confused.

“Calling me ‘captain’ in bed”, Han said, “none of my previous flings agreed to that”.

“Previous?” Luke questioned, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest. “How many have there been?” 

“Trust me, kiddo, you don’t wanna know”,Han laughed, never once stopped jerking Luke off. 

“I guess not”, Luke said dejectedly. “Oh god I’m close”.

“There there, let it all out”, Han coaxed playfully, twisting his hand in the most incredible positions. 

It wasn’t long until Luke was coming on Han’s hand, getting cum on both of their clothes as well. “Fuck.”

Han wiped his hand on his pajamas and weaseled his way under the covers. “C’mere kid”, he said tugging on Luke’s shoulder lightly. And Luke did, settling so that his back was to Han’s chest. 

“Han”, Luke started after a while of just laying there, “is that what this is to you? A fling?” 

Han shot up and spinned Luke around so that they faced each other. “Gods no, Luke! I could never- I mean, you're special. Always have been! I’ve loved you ever since the day you blew up the Death Star for the first time”, he said sincerely, while taking hold of Luke’s hands, not quite sure which one was real and which wasn’t in the darkness of the room. 

“You love me?” Luke asked, his eyes watering much to his annoyance. 

“Of course I do, kid!” Han said, honestly shocked that Luke didn’t know that. 

“I love you too, Han”, Luke said while leaning in for a kiss. “In fact I’ve loved you ever since we first met in that cantina back on Tatooine”. And they kissed, for the second time but it felt just as special as the first. 

“So, are you gonna need help with that?” Luke asked smugly, gesturing down to Han’s crotch. 

“Oh fuck”, Han sighed, ruffling Luke’s hair and laughing.


End file.
